


How We Get Off

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: Kinktober 2018 [17]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Headcanon, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: How I envision them jerking off.





	How We Get Off

**Author's Note:**

> I'm garbage. Kinktober is kicking my ass. I mean... am I really even doing it correctly at this point?   
> xx  
> T

Jonathan: Jonathan doesn’t start jerking off until like fourteen. He gets boners and just wills them away or takes cold showers. He feels gross and embarrassed at first, his mom never talked to him about this and he doesn’t have many guy friends, so he doesn’t know what to do. Eventually he gets over that, and goes to the pharmacy on the edge of town at two am after work on night to get lube. 

He jerks off at night, in the dark, almost ashamed. Until.. He just doesn’t. It starts slowly, mostly when he starts noticing how broad Steve Harrington’s shoulders are, and how nice Nancy Wheeler smells, and how her jeans should not fit her that well. So anyway, he starts getting fully naked, not just shoving his hands down his boxers. 

He lies on his sheets, he likes when they’re fresh out of the dryer, and flicks his nipples, gently, he likes everything gentle and soft. He shakes his fingers down his stomach and takes his dick into his hands. Teasing. Everything is teasing and slow, stroking his own thighs, wet slippery finger rubbing the head of his cock. He sinks his teeth into his lips to keep in his moans. 

It’s not long before he starts fingering himself. He knows he’s something. He likes boys and girls, and yeah that must mean he’s queer like everyone’s always said but somehow he doesn’t care. When his wet finger circles around his asshole for the first time, he comes so hard it lands on the bottom of his chin. He scoops his come up and slides two fingers into his mouth, sucking. He wants something to suck on. He needs it. 

He takes to fingering himself, fucking himself open on two fingers, he’s scared to try more. He massages his prostate, wishes someone would do it for him. He does it until his wrist cramps and he comes untouched. He’d let out a shout that time, thankful that Will was the only one home and he’d hoped he was busy enough that he didn’t notice. 

He strokes his body slowly, runs his fingertips over himself, hugs his pillow afterwards, longing for touch and affection. He’s always tender after orgasms, wants to be cuddled and held. Feels cracked open and vulnerable. 

 

Nancy: Nancy started masturbating at twelve. She loved it. She loved her body, how much pleasure it gave her, how perfect everything felt. How soft her skin was, sensitive. Most times she’d tease herself. Run her fingers over her collarbone. Trace the swell of her breast through her bra. Run her fingers over her ribs, stomach. Dip her fingers into the waistband of her panties. Feels herself through them. Then uses her wetness to circle her clit. 

The first time she sinks her fingers into herself, she comes so quickly, it’s overwhelming. It’s the first time she comes more than once, clenching around her fingers as she circles her clit quickly. She knows she’d be loud, wishes she could be loud, but she keens behind clenched teeth as she gets herself off in her bed. 

She pinches her nipples, pulls at them as she fucks harder onto her hand. She’s slow a lot. But then there’s times where she’s fast. Has to rush out of Jonathan Byers’ car after he drives her home from study group, his cologne still in her nose as she collapses against her locked door and shoves her hand down her pants, fingering herself until she comes three times, underwear and pants soaking wet, body flushed, clit sensitive, pussy pulsing. 

 

Steve: Steve’s jerked off forever. He loves it. He’s always home alone so he’s as loud as he wants. He jerks off like he’s beating himself. He’s fast and rough. He twists his nipples until they’re raw, grips his dick a bit too hard, a bit too fast, a bit too dry. Fucks into his fists. Chokes himself on his fingers, wishing it was something else. He’s rough with himself. Too rough. He scratches at his abs, his thighs. 

Sometimes there’s scratches left on him, or it hurts to wear a shirt he’s nipples are so raw. His dick is sensitive and he has to wear sweatpants. He wants everything to hurt. Even his pleasure. Because he doesn’t deserve anything better. He never thinks he does. He jerks off in the shower too. Where everything is slick and hot. It’s harder then though. Harder to not slip his fingers back to where he wants them. 

He wants to be full. It’s in every fantasy he has, and that’s why he has to punish himself. He’s not allowed to want something stuffing him full, and so that’s why he tugs at his dick a little too hard, because everything has to hurt, constantly. He’s not allowed to want, and it gets harder and harder to come, harder to not get what he wants. It sucks, but he still does it. Every single day. Moaning loudly, pinching his nipples so hard they hurt, fucking into his fist, hoping that one day he’ll get what he wants. Even briefly.


End file.
